Hotaru
|Epithet = |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Puppeteer = Magnus |Puppeteer 2 = |Puppeteer 3 = |Puppeteer 4 = |Puppeteer 5 = |Magic Circuit =　Unnamed |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a Banned Doll, one of Magnus' squadron that Magnus created and uses. She was created from Akabane Nadeshiko's body, Akabane Raishin's younger sister who was killed during the Akabane Clan's massacre. Etymology The for means "firefly". Appearance Hotaru has long straight pink hair extending to her hips with fringe and black eyes (with yellowish undertones). She is breathtakingly beautiful but also unworldly. She has a soft skin and a fruity floral fragrance that is of death and decadence. She wears a copper head ornament on the crown of her head with a twisted horn at its left and connecting to an attached piece of square black cloth covering her face with a red kanji, 火', meaning ''"fire", at its center, a ridged edged black collar wrapped around her neck strapped with a black gold buckled strap fastened at her left, an arm's length black glove on each of her hands, a beautiful strapped violet lined black mullet dress adorned with frills and lace with a hanging fur boa attached from each of its strap, hanging at her back, two hanging silver straps attached at the center front part of the dress by her hips connecting at the back tied into a ribbon and purple swirl designs at its bottom, an inner pink mini dress with ridged edges at its top and eyelet edges at its bottom, and low heeled crimson mary janes. Her outfit has a kinky aesthetic that was in vogue during the late nineteenth century trends. She has a red symbol of two parallel indented lines facing opposite directions on an inverted triangle, symbolizing fire, at the center of her chest. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Genuine Legends" Other Appearances Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Unnamed magic circuit Equipment Relationships Magnus Akabane Raishin Character Art Designs Gallery Hotaru's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet.jpg|Hotaru's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Hotaru's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Hotaru's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Quotes References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Squadrons